Getting to Know Them
by heradeiia
Summary: Semi-sequel to 'Fooling Arnold'. Arnold and Helga takes a walk at a forest. They met people in the forest that would change Arnold's life forever. Please r/r!
1. Chapter 1

Getting to Know Them

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own the plot and the story…

****

Author's Notes: Hello! I'm Clanara and I'm the author of this fic. This fic is the sequel of my first fic. For the people who haven't read my first fic, yet (The title is "Fooling Arnold") please read it first and then this so that I didn't need to explain what happened before.

I'm glad that you have checked out this fic. I would be even happier if I receive kind and nice reviews. But remember, I will have a terrible stomach flu if i receive a review that isn't so nice (or should I say, flames). The more reviews I receive, the faster I post the chapters. Well, I hope you find this fic interesting…

****

Summary: In this fic, Arnold and Helga stayed in a forest called The Clash. While they were walking, Arnold became injured and unconscious because a wild beast attacked him. When he woke up, he introduced himself in a doctor (the doctor is a female) and the doctor introduced her self too. But the doctor said something that will change Arnold's life forever… 

****

Hint: The doctor is with some guy. The guy and the doctor is Arnold's P_ _ e _ t s

****

P.S. If there are bad grammars in all of the chapters, please ignore them and keep on reading. Okay…please read and review. Enjoy!

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

Chapter 1- Apologizing

Arnold walked back to the boarding house. He is so stressed today and so tired. He just wanted to sleep.

"Hey short man!" Grandpa said cheerfully to Arnold.

"Hello Grandpa," Arnold said in a tone that makes grandpa concerned. Arnold would never forget the thing that Helga told him. 'I—I—I've—l-liked you—like you,' it kept echoing in his head which gives him a terrible headache.

"What's the problem? Why the long face?" Grandpa asked. 

"I'm just—tired," Arnold said sighing tiredly.

"Do you want any thing? Hot chocolate? I can bring it to you at your room," Grandpa suggested. 

"Sure Grandpa, thanks."

Arnold walked up to his room. He lay down to his bed heavily and closed his heavy eyes. Some one knocked to his door but he ignored it. Then he heard the doorknob open. 

"Hello short man, here is your hot choco," Grandpa said.

No response.

"Okay then…it seems that you're really tired," Grandpa said, sighing loudly. 

When Grandpa closed the door, Arnold opened his eyes. He sniffed the hot chocolate that grandpa made him. Arnold is halfway in reaching the mug when his phone ringed. He looked away from the mug then now at the phone. It ringed again. He reached his shaking hand at the phone and asked, "Hello?"

"H-hi, Arnold," Helga said.

"Hi Helga. What's up?" Arnold asked, keeping his voice cool than tired.

"Do you want to walk with me at The Clash?" Helga asked nervously.

"The Clash?"

"Oh, that's a forest, Phoebe and I used to walk in there. The plants are nice in there," Helga said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Arnold stared at the phone. 'Helga, talking about nature? Weird,' he thought.

"Uh…okay. What time is the forest cool?" Arnold asked.

"Late afternoon. Um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Helga said slowly.

"That's fine. Bye Helga," Arnold said, making his voice excited.

"—Bye" Helga hung the phone. Arnold too. 

-----ooOoo-----

Arnold checked his watched at the next day. 'I think I better get my self ready…' he thought. He changed his clothes and went outside. He left a note to grandpa saying that he will be meeting a friend and promised to be careful. He knocked at Helga's house when he arrived. 

"Hey, Arnold," She said.

"Hey, Helga. Why is your hair down?" Arnold asked.

"Oh that," Helga said, pointing her finger at her hair. "I put it down so that I wouldn't be cold by the cool air." Helga blushed lightly. 

Arnold smiled at her in a friendly way and she smiled back. They walked together in silence even until the forest, enjoying the scene of animals doing crazy things and crazy sounds.

"Uh…Arnold?" Helga said.

Arnold looked away from the colorful bird he is looking at and now looked at Helga. "What?"

"I just want to apologize at the times I humiliated you and picking at you even though you are not doing anything to me," Helga said, admitting that she has been a totally bad person.

"It's okay, Helga, I accepted your apology—best friends?" Arnold said, taking out his hands from his pocket.

"Best friends," Helga said clearly, grinning at him. Arnold grinned back. They shook each other's hands. 

-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Notes: You have not seen anything yet! Please read the next chapter! Please! Please! Please! Please review…! Please read the next chapter! Please! 

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to Know Them

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo------

****

Author's Notes: I'm so glad you came to read this chapter! Have you reviewed my other fic yet? I hope you did. The next chapter is the finale but after that, you will realize that there is another chapter. Actually, it's not a chapter; it's just a 'thank you' page. I'm going to put my favorite review there and a bunch of other stuff that you might want to read it. I haven't posted that of course, I'll post it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or whatever. 

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

Chapter 2- The Wolf Attack

After Arnold and Helga shook each other's hands, Helga said, "It's dark." She shivered.

"Where are we anyway?" Arnold said. He looked at his surroundings. "We're—lost."

"Caramety!" Helga roared, "We're lost! Oh no! I've missed dinner! Miriam said we're going to have macaroni and cheese tonight! And Phoebe said she has something important to tell me tonight! Grr…I've missed the show I have been waiting for since last week! I hope Phoebe recorded that for me! Gah!"

Arnold felt sorry for Helga. Helga kept muttering things angrily like, "Stupid idiot I am! I should've apologized to Arnold at the phone or out side! Stupid, stupid, stupid…!

"Helga! Could you please shut up!" Arnold yelled.

Helga froze. She had never heard Arnold yell at some one like that before. "I—I" Helga sputtered. "Ah—I-I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry, I'm too hard for you," Arnold said realizing that he had done something he had never done before.

They walked together in silence. They stepped on twigs and tripped on the trees' roots. 

"We're getting deeper and deeper in this damn forest! I should've brought a flash-light!" Helga complained. They heard a loud howl of a wolf. "A-Arnold?"

"Wh-What Helga?" Arnold asked nervously 'cause there's another howl.

"D-don-don't you think the werewolf is behind us?" Helga said shakily.

Both of them turned around and saw a werewolf behind them. It wore gray clothes torn beyond repair and red shining hungry eyes. It growled hungrily which makes Helga fall on Arnold's arms. Both of them backed away, shaking so much. The wolf jumped and bit Arnold in his shoulder. Blood fell on the tree roots. 

"Oh my god! Arnold!" Helga screamed. 

Too late, Arnold was unconscious. Helga looked at the wolf that looked hungrily at her. Helga reached her hands in her pocket and realized that she has a pepper spray with her. She put it out of her pocket quickly and sprayed it to the wolf eyes. The wolf screamed and then left Helga and the unconscious Arnold alone in the dark forest. 

Helga felt so tired. She realized Arnold has fallen heavily to her legs when the wolf attacked him. She cried in pain and screamed, "Help! Somebody help us! Please!" She had never felt so much in pain before. And before she could even yell again for help, she lay unconscious too. 

Flashback:

"Honey, do you hear a howling sound of a wolf?" Molly Miles said.

"I guess I did. Why?" Jason Miles asked.

"It's just that, I heard two kids talking. Don't you think they'll be in danger?" 

There was another howl. 

"I don't think so," Jason said. "You're such a good doctor. If they get injured you could cure them."

His wife smiled at him. They heard some one scream. 

"Oh my, they might be in danger!" Molly said urgently. 

"Help! Somebody help us! Please!" They heard some one said. 

"Jason, get two stretchers. Quick," Molly said. She walked out of their cabin and said, "Jason! Come here!"

Before five seconds, Jason arrived with two stretchers. Molly carried the girl and put it on the stretcher. Then Jason did the same with the boy.

--End of flashback--

-----ooOoo-----

Arnold opened his eyes. Memories came back to him quickly. He remembered the wolf and the attack. 'Hey wait,' He thought, 'How about Helga? Is she okay?'

"Helga?" He said.

"Oh, good you're awake now. Is Helga the name of your friend? Don't worry, I'm a doctor," said Molly Miles.

"Where am I?" Arnold wanted to know.

"You are in our cabin," Molly said calmly.

"Who are 'our'," Arnold wanted to know again.

"Me and my husband. Oh, by the way, I'm Molly Miles and my husband's name is Jason," Molly said.

"Mum? Dad?" Arnold said, shaking his head. He remembered Grandpa told him that his parent's names are Molly and Jason.

-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Notes: There's still chapter 3! Read it now! There's no time to review! I'm you all want to know what happens next so read chapter 3 now! You can just review when you're finished reading! So read chapter 3 now and then review! 

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to Know Them

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Notes: Hi! So, Arnold realized that the woman is his mum eh? Well, if you want to see what happens next, read this chapter and then review! 

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

Chapter 3- Arnold Miles

"Is your name, Arnold?" Molly Miles asked quietly.

"Yes. Mum?" Arnold said again, tears flowing in his eyes. 

Molly hugged Arnold. Jason Miles pats Arnold on the back. "Son," He said happily and had tears in his voice. "Our son is back with us," 

"Mummy, Daddy, who is this girl? And that boy?" said a 5 year old voice.

Jason looked at the little girl and said, "Your brother is here, Zoe. Your brother is here."

Zoe sat up from the bed she has been lying at and looked at Arnold. She has a frown on her face. "Why is he injured?" she asked.

"I think he had been bitten by a wolf. Don't worry, Zoe, your mother had been curing him," Jason said, smiling grimly at his daughter. 

They heard some one yawn. 

"Helga?" Arnold said, pulling away from his _mother's_ tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm the one who should have been asking that. You have been bitten so badly—where the heck—" Helga said, looking at her surroundings.

"You are in my mum and dad's cabin. I guess they saw us lying outside, unconscious," Arnold said quietly.

"And sister," Zoe corrected. 

Arnold smiled at the cute little girl. "Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I can help you find a way to go to the city and we can all live together," Arnold said happily.

His mother and father _and_ sister couldn't help but grin.
"You, know, I'm so happy you find both of us. If we didn't went to this forest, I'm going to have a miserable life until I die," Arnold said, having tears in his voice.
"Dad, can you help me stand up?" Arnold asked. 
Arnold's father smiled and pulled Arnold up. Arnold thanked him walked out side the cabin. He inhaled the fresh forest air. 'At last, I saw them,' he thought, 'Gosh, how does it feels like to have a parents and a sister—or should I say, a _family_.' Arnold looked at the ground. "Hey wait a sec," he said aloud so that his family and his best friend would hear him. "This is our footprints! We must've past this cabin when we are looking at the animals and plants yesterday! We could just follow this track and then we'll be—home." 
-----ooOoo-----
"Bye, Helga!" Arnold called to her when she is heading straight for her house.
"Bye, Arnold!" Helga waved.
The Miles went straight for the boarding house. Then they lived happily ever after.
From now on, he is Arnold Miles.
****The End 
-----ooOoo-----
****Author's Note: It's the end! That's right! Hope you liked it! Now, it's time to review!
-=Clanara=-
-----ooOoo-----


End file.
